Just Remember
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: Sequel to I'll Take Care of You. Turk has noticed that JD is attracted to Dr. Cox. He shows JD how much he disapproves. JDTurk. slight JDCox. Angst


**Title:** Just Remember  
**Author: **WolfMasterLoki  
**Fandom: **Scrubs  
**Pairing: **JD/Turk, mention JD/Cox  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations, Angst, possible OOCness  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs  
**Summary: **Turk notices that JD is attracted to Dr. Cox. He shows JD that he doesn't approve.  
**A/N: **I'll give credit for this to a reviewer that called themselves Dora. They presented an idea that I immediately liked and I decided to write it out.  
**A/N#2: **This is a sequel to my previous story, I'll Take Care of You. I suggest reading that one first as it'll make this one make more sense. Apparently, I'm determined to make what should probably be the fluffiest pairing in Scrubs to be way more dark than that. I have no idea what's wrong with me.

**Chapter 1**

J.D. looked over at his best friend. Turk was leaning against the counter of the nurse's station talking to Carla. Or at least trying to. Since they had recently hit a rough patch in their relationship that was more difficult. J.D. wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He was conflicted. Much like when his two friends first got together. He had been sad and happy all at once. Sad because it looked like Turk and Carla would be together for a long time. Maybe even permanently. Happy because he couldn't pick a better person to take care of Turk if he couldn't.

He was having that sad-happy feeling again. He also felt a bit like a voyeur at the moment. Standing here in the shadows while peeking around a corner. It couldn't be helped. He just wanted to help Turk. But he wasn't sure how. Certainly not in the usual manner. Despite their recent relationship problems, Turk was still with Carla.

"Oh Julia. Don't look so sad. I'm sure your boyfriend still loves you the mostest." Dr. Cox said right near his ear.

J.D. jumped in surprise and felt a small spark of fear with the words. It was like that every time that Dr. Cox would make some kind of joke that Turk and him were together. As if his mentor had the power to see into his mind and know just how close to the truth he was getting.

A sharp whistle jolted him from his thoughts. He had been caught not paying attention again. Dr. Cox glared at him but didn't say anything. He just touched his nose and turned around to walk away. J.D. allowed himself a quick second to admire the man's physique. Since no one was paying attention to him. He couldn't help the crush he had developed on the older man. J.D. figured he was doomed to want things he could never have.

He glanced back towards the station to see if Turk had made progress. What Turk was doing was staring at him. Carla was gone from sight. 'Did he see me looking at Dr. Cox?' J.D. frowned inwardly at his own thoughts. 'Who cares if he did? Turk is not the boss of me.' He tried to believe it. But it was hard when he worried so much about what Turk really thought.

Pushing away from the wall, J.D. made a quick exit. He avoided looking at Turk while trying not to be obvious about it. He could feel his best friend's eyes following him the whole way. 'What good is a sixth sense if it just gives you the creeps?'

J.D. ducked into an empty patient's room. One of the few around. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. He hadn't bothered to turn the lights on and the blinds were pulled. The room was dim and he welcomed the solitude.

The door suddenly opened. J.D. turned around quickly. He saw that Turk had followed him. Turk quietly closed the door and turned the lock. He stalked slowly up to the sitting doctor and stood in front of him. Not speaking. J.D. was struck by how eerily familiar the scene was. He didn't want to dwell on what exactly that meant. If anything.

Turk grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him up. He pushed J.D. into the nearby wall and pinned the shoulders he held down. J.D. tried to pull away but Turk kept firm. Not allowing him to move.

"You seem to keep a close eye on Dr. Cox."

J.D. nearly burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement. "It's not really your business Turk."

Turk slid his hands up over J.D.'s neck and turned his head a little. The surgeon leaned forward. He whispered, "It is always my business." J.D. swallowed hard at the sensation of Turk's breath over his ear. "You want him don't you?"

"What if I do?," J.D. said defiantly.

Turk grasped J.D.'s chin in one hand. He let his other arm wrap around the prone man's waist. "I won't allow it."

J.D. scowled. "Won't allow it? That's not your call. You have Carla for one thing. And I've been in relationships before. You never cared then."

Turk cocked his head. He thought carefully for a moment. "It was different."

J.D. had already had enough. He thrashed viciously with a strength he didn't think he had attempting to free himself. Turk was still the stronger one. He was forced to pin J.D.'s arms to his sides and use his whole body to push the other man back into the wall. "Stop."

The command wasn't loud or forceful. But J.D. obeyed it. He hated himself for allowing Turk to have so much power over him. Turk let him go and rested his hands on J.D.'s hips. Apparently, secure in thinking that the doctor wouldn't try to get away again. J.D. unconsciously brought his own arms up to wrap around Turk's body.His hands ran along the man's back. Feeling the familiar contour's of Turk's muscles.

"It's different," Turk said again.

"Because Dr. Cox is a man?," J.D. said. He looked hard at Turk. Daring him to say it wasn't true. Turk simply matched his stare and nodded. "That's stupid and you know it."

Turk didn't answer. He kept his eyes locked on J.D. He rolled his hips forward to push against the trapped man. J.D.'s breath hitched lightly as their groins touched. He felt that Turk was already half hard. Not being able to help it, he started to get aroused as well. And Turk kept pushing his hips forward into J.D.

He reached around to grab J.D.'s ass and pull him forward to meet Turk's thrusts. Their matching erections rubbing against each other with each movement. The only sound was Turk and J.D.'s panting. They both kept their eyes on the other. Not able to break the stare.

Only when J.D. felt his impending orgasm closing in on him did he drop his head back against the wall. He fisted the material of Turk's scrubs in his hands and groaned loudly as he came. Turk pulled his friend's arching hips even closer. With a few more hard thrusts he followed suit.

J.D. slumped against Turk with shaky legs. Unable to keep standing, he allowed the surgeon to hold him up. Unbidden tears welled up in his eyes. Though he wouldn't allow them to fall.

Turk tilted the other man's head up so he could look in J.D.'s face. He smiled lightly. "You love me, don't you? Well I want you to remember that. And to remember this moment. Every time you think about Dr. Cox or any other man. You'll do that, won't you?" The last statement was a question but he said it like a statement. They both knew J.D. would do it.

"Sometimes. I hate you so much," J.D. said with a shaky voice.

Turk just smiled wider. "That just proves how much you truly love me." He let J.D. go and turned away. "You should get cleaned up. I'll see you later. Remember, it's Cheers night."

J.D. waited until Turk was gone before he allowed himself to slide down the wall and sit on the floor. He curled up, put his head on his knees, and allowed his tears to fall. He would remember this just like Turk said. Every time he looked at Dr. Cox. Every time he looked at anybody again.

J.D. cried harder. He never felt more completely alone.


End file.
